srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Harkenryn
General Information This adventure features the first time you get an advantage while fighting for being on horseback (if you help the wounded man, after that you'll find some unmounted bandits). Tips * Ride after the bandits if you want 3 more combat XP, help the wounded man if you want a unique item. * Noruldor discourages the use of lethal force. Prerequisites Join the Border Rangers Guild (Border Ranger Level 1) Walkthrough Part 1 You are tasked by Noruldor to find and capture (kill) the suspected outlaw leader by the name of Thyddrin before the onset of winter. Working with only rumors you set out to hunt him down. You find a few villages that claim to have seen the outlaw and his bandits. You follow the leads to a city called Harkenryn. Upon entering the city you see 7 horsemen, one of which is harassing an old man. Part 2 Once you see the old man struck by the flat of a sword you are give two options: * Ride after the departing band of seven... Just outside of the village limits of Harkenryn you catch up with the 7 horsemen. One of them draws a crossbow, another tries to prevent it's use but is not quick enough. ** Use Fortification (30+), Telekinesis (30+), Destruction (40+), Elementalism (30+). Receive 4 xp if successful otherwise lose some SP (probably similar amounts to the check below). ** . * You are then attacked by the . The game skips past the section after the fights where XP is awarded so you have to check it manually. Noruldor makes no mention of using lethal force on these bandits when you return. * Go to the aid of the fallen man... You get 4 xp for using Restoration (30+). The old man's name is Tunbiron. He gives you his . The villagers tell you that they believe the bandits have a camp in the hills east of their village. Part 3 As you approach the bandit camp you roll the dice to detect an ambush: . You now engage . You get 7-15 gold tokens and some common weapons (i.e. a , a and an ) for killing them. Part 4 As you start back to the outpost, Thyddrin, takes a bow shot at you from a great distance. The arrow lands on the ground near you. Thyddrin is just letting you know he was watching you. Once you arrive at the outpost you report to Noruldor. If you used non-lethal force on the riders you chased and the bandits at the camp he will praise you for showing restraint. However, if you used lethal force at the bandit camp he will be disappointed in you. He won't reprimand you for fleeing if you've done so Rewards * 4 XP to Restoration (30+ required) and if you help the wounded man. * 4 XP to Destruction (40+), Fortification (30+), Elementalism (30+) or Telekinesis (30+) if you pursue the assailants. * A few (around 15 for me) gold coins and some common drops if you use lethal force against your attackers (if you do, you also get a reprimand from Noruldor. On the contrary, subduing them earns you a congratulation). * 64 General XP on completion * 16 XP to Woodsmanship, Horsemanship, Lore, Weaponry, Archery.